Jeux de Pensées
by La Fouine
Summary: Traduction de la Fic d'EtoileQuiRit: Un mauvais sort de Ron tourne mal, Harry se mets soudains à entendre les pensées de ses meilleurs amis... Et pire ennemi! SLASH HPDM.


_Info_ : Ceci est une traduction de la Fic « Mind Games » de EtoileQuiRit, tout ce qui va suivre lui appartient, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, ainsi, excusez mais peut être nombreuses fautes…A partir de ce point, tout ce qui est écrit n'est que traduction :

Jeu de Pensées 

_Disclamer_: Je jure solennellement que je ne possède aucuns personnages de Harry Potter et de tout ce qui concerne son monde ! Tout est à JKR !

_Warning_: Les pensées de certains personnages ne sont pas très catholique, ne dites pas que je ne vous ai pas prévenu ! 

**Gras** Pensées de Ron

_Italique Souligné_ Pensées d'Hermione

_Italique_ Pensées de Drago.

Tout le reste sont les pensées de Harry ! Dit du P.O.V de Harry, Bonne lecture !

Jeu de Pensées.

Aïe, ma tête… Où suis-je ? Oh non, je vois tout blanc, c'est jamais un bon signe ! C'est quoi cette chose rouge ? Oh, attends, je pense que c'est Ron. Ouaip, c'est Ron, pourquoi est ce qu'il plane comme ça… ? Est ce que c'est Hermione ? Que ce passe-t-il et où sont mes lunettes ? Les voilà. Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger mon bras ? Il y a vraiment quelque chose de pas normal ici.

Ah bien, voilà Madame Pomfresh ! Je ne pense pas qu'ils savent que je suis debout, je devrais peut être le leur dire.

« Euh, les gars?» Woaw, Hermione semble vraiment soulagée !

« Oh Harry ! Dieu merci tu es réveillé ! » Pourquoi ? Que c'est-il passé ? Que quelqu'un m'explique ! Tiens, revoilà Pomfresh avec un genre de produit médicinale, j'espère que ce n'est pas comme du Poussos.

« Voilà, prends ça tu sentira mieux… » Yurk, ça à le goût des pied. Pourquoi est ce que je connais le goût des pieds !

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin de ça ? » je ne comprends pas.

« Harry, tu ne te souviens pas… ? » Hermione semble inquiète, je la regarde puis Ron. Ron à l'air pire : il est pâle et vert, ça ne peu pas être un bon présage.

« Me souvenir de quoi ? » Me souvenir de quoi ! Quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer !

**Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fais ça !**

Qui vient de dire ça ? Ok, je suis vraiment embrouillé là, que ce passe-t-il !

« Harry, de quoi te souviens tu de cette journée… ? » c'est quoi cette question ? Je suppose qu'elle veux que j'y réponde. Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement, est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose ?

_Oh il va nous tuer, j'espère que rien de trop grave ne se soit passé_ ! Qui parle ?

« Hum, j'me souviens qu'on est allé en classe puis on a eu un break. » Quoi ? C'est tout ce que je me rappel ? Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !

« Tu ne te souviens pas ce qui s'est passé durant le break ? » Holà, elle à l'air d'appréhender quelque chose. Ça a du être important.

« Euh,… Non ? » je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils me veulent.

**Oh mon dieu, c'est de ma faute, il va me tuer** ! Qui, par Merlin, Parle depuis tout à l'heure ! (Nda : Je ne savais pas comment traduire : Who's the hell talking ?) Ça deviens ennuyant ! je vous en supplies que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe ! Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde à une tête d'enterrement ? Oh mon dieu, quelqu'un est mort ?

« Quelqu'un est mort ? » Bon, je devine que non vu qu'ils on l'air soulagé à présent.

« Non Harry » Elle semble amusée. Est-ce que je l'amuse parce que je m'inquiète sur ce qu'aurait pu faire Voldemort ?

« Alors… Que ce passe-t-il ! » C'est tellement frustrant ! Mais dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

_Oh Oh ! Il commence a s'énerver, mieux vaut tout lâcher maintenant avant qu'il n'explose !_ Explose ? Je n'explose pas ! De plus, arrêtez de me cacher des secrets : qui est en train de parler !

« Harry, c'est de ma faute ! » Ah, Ron est là ! Pourquoi est-il tout vert ? Qu'est ce qu'il à fait ? Et en plus , pourquoi suis-je à l'infirmerie ! Vous savez, ces lits ne sont pas confortable, je devrais peut-être en parler à Dumbledore, il ferait un bon investissement ! Vu le temps que j'y passe… A quoi je pensais déjà… ? Ah oui, pourquoi Ron est vert ?

**il va me tuer** Oh oui, je vais le faire si seulement je pouvais savoir QUI parle !

« De ta faute ? » Ça n'a pas de sens, quelqu'un va-t-il m'expliquer un jours ?

« Au break, Malefoy est venue et a insulté ma famille… » Ouais, et quoi de nouveau ? « Et, j'allais lui lancer un sort, mais y'a un truc qui n'a pas marché. » Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, y'a un truc qui a pas marché !

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, y'a un truc qui a pas marché ! » Ça sens pas bon ! Qui que soit la personne qui parle elle avait raison, je vais les tuer ! Ron est toujours vert, je me demande si madame Pomfresh à quelque chose pour l'aider… Mais attendons d'entendre ses explications avant de savoir s'il mérite d'être aidé.

« Je l'ai mal prononcé et là il y a eu une grosse explosion. » Explosion ? Est ce que c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas bouger mon bras ?

« Et que c'est-il passé ? » Je veux savoir pourquoi je suis ici et vous deux non, pourquoi c'est toujours moi ici !

« Quand la fumée à disparue, tu avais un bras cassé et Malefoy était parti. » homme stupide « Alors on t'a emmené ici » Alors c'est pour ça que je suis ici, encore.

« Et je vais bien ? Qu'est ce que t'as fais Ron ? J'espère que tu ne m'as pas endommagé ? »

_Il semble le prendre bien_ Le prendre bien ? Je ne sais pas si quelque chose à changé, à part ces voix qui me harcèle. J'ai bien assez de mes pensées merci beaucoup. Attendez une minute ! Est ce que ce sont leurs pensées que j'entends ! Oh non !

Oh, dieu ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que j'ai un ami incompétent avec un petit cerveau ? Parce Qu'il a un bon cœur. Ouais, qu'importe ! C'est de sa faute… Qu'est ce que fait Madame Pomfresh ? Ou est-ce qu'elle compte mettre ce… Ouche, ok, c'est pas agréable !

Oh How ! Froid ! Arrêtez ça! Ouf, s'est partit. Qu'est ce que signifie ce regard ? Que quelqu'un me dise ce que signifie ce regard ! Pourquoi est ce qu'elle tremblote ? Ça n'est PAS un bon signe !

« Et bien Mr Potter » Oui ? « Votre santé semble parfaite » Parfais. « Mais il y a définitivement quelque chose de différent ! » Oh nan… Hey, pourquoi je peux entendre les pensées de mes amis mais pas les tiennes ?

**Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je le savais ! Pourquoi, oh, pourquoi suis-je un incapable ? Hermione m'a dit de ne pas le faire mais est ce que j'ai écouté ? Non !** Oh Ron, arrête de te faire du mal, de toute façon c'est de ta faute, alors arrête de te faire du mal , tu ne pourra rien y changer !

_Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire ? J'ai dis à Ron de ne pas le faire mais a-t-il écouté ? Non ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry Rigole_? C'est incroyable à quel point ils peuvent penser la même chose au même moment. Ok, Ron n'a pas encore réaliser qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble.

« Qu'est ce qui est différent ? » Je sais que je devrais lui dire pour l'histoire de lire dans les pensées mais je doute, elle ne doit pas si connaître. Oh, Rogue me tuerai s'il m'entendait parler de Lire dans les pensées, me sortant encore que c'est une expression moldue pour les arriérés mentaux. Et Alors Rogue ? J'appellerai ça comme je veux !

« Je ne suis pas sure, peut-être devriez vous en parlez avec le Directeur. » Dumbledore ? Elle ne doit pas penser que c'est un problème médicale alors.

**Dumbledore? Pourquoi Dumbledore? Qu'est ce qu'elle pense ?**

_Dumbledore ? Elle n'arrive pas a trouver le problème? Oh Ron ! Qu'as-tu fais !_

« Okay » Je le ferais si elle le souhaite, je suppose. Ah tiens, le voilà ! Comment fait-il pour être toujours au bon endroit, au bon moment ? Ça doit être un truc magique !

« Bonjours, Pompom, quel est le problème ? » Est ce que ses yeux s'arrête de scintiller des fois ?

_Oh, Dumbledore, je me demande si j'arriverais à faire glisser mes B.U.S.E dans la conversation ?_ elle pense à ses notes à un moment pareil ?

**Woaw, il est grand, je me demande si on a la même taille ?** quel genre d'amis j'ai ? J'vous jure, j'aurais du devenir ami avec Malefoy en première année.

Madame Pomfresh chuchote, vos gueule les gens ! J'essais d'écouter !

« Monsieur le directeur, vous devriez peut être parler en privé avec Potter. Je pense que nous avons euh… Un effet secondaire du sors. » Un second effet ? Est ce qu'elle est au courant a propos de l'histoire de lire dans les pensées ? Dumbledore hoche la tête. Très bien ! Peut être va-t-il chassé les deux mère poules de la pièce que je puisse pensée clairement ?

« Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, pourriez vous nous accordez un moment, à moi et Harry ? » Il utilise se ton de voix, vous savez, celui qui veux dire : sortez, c'est privé et important. Bien sur, ils ne comprenne pas, ou peut être qu'Hermione si.

_Un moment? Mais qu'a tu fais Ron! Et en plus, je n'ai pas pu lui parler de mes scores de B.U.S.E_ ! Elle semble déçue ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, de plus, les B.U.S.E étaient l'année dernière, je suis sur qu'elle connais ses résultats, ne devrais-tu pas plutôt t'inquiéter pour ses A.S.P.I.C ? Tu nous as suffisamment saoulé avec eux !

Parfais, ils partent. Enfin un peu de paix et de silence. Oh oh, Dumbledore me regarde, je me demande jusqu'à ou il est au courant ?

« Et bien et bien Harry, tu t'es fourré dans un jolie pétrin ! » Moi ? Je n'ai rien fais ! C'est de la faute à Ron ! Et où a-t-il trouvé ces expression de moldus ?

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » On dirai que personne ne veut m'expliquer, le feras-tu ? « Que m'arrive-t-il ? » Mon dieu, est ce qu'il a les yeux qui brillent TOUT LE TEMPS ? Il faut croire …

« Harry, y'a-t-il quelque chose de différent en toi ? » Oh, tu veux dire, à part le fait que j'entends les pensées de mes amis ? Non rien. Bon, évidemment je ne peux pas dire ça, je vais utiliser l'approche sécurisé.

« Euh… Oui, quelques trucs… » Ouais, c'est bien, garde le dans le brouillard, comme il me le fait souvent ! Le seul problème c'est qu'il est déjà au courant, bien sur. Il attends que je lui dise tout par moi même, très bien ! J'abandonne !

« Je peux entendre les pensées de Ron et Hermione . » Pourquoi est ce qu'il hoche la tête ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il comprends toujours plus de chose que moi ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

« Quoi ? » Que quelqu'un m'explique !

« De ce que madame Pomfresh m'a dit, le sort que le jeune Mr. Weasley à essayer de lancer s'est retourné et le résultat est que tu peux entendre leurs pensées. » alors c'est pour ça ? Alors, pourquoi je ne peux entendre que leurs pensées et pas celle des autres allais-je lui demander.

« Pourquoi je ne peux entendre que les leurs ? »

« Ils étaient présent lors de l'accident. » Oh, je suppose que c'est logique . Il va encore dire quelque chose, il n'a pas intérêt à me dire encore que s'est une opportunité à prendre, je ne le supporterais pas !

« Je pense que ça devrait passer » Vaut mieux ! « En attendant, il n'y a aucun moyen d'arrêter, alors tu devras t'habituer à entendre leurs pensées, tu arrivera peut être à les contrôler, mais il est trop tôt pour le moment » Ça ressemble à de l'Occlumentie. Arh ! Si seulement je l'avais mieux travaillé lors de cette cinquième année ! Je me demande si j'arriverai à convaincre Rogue d'y travailler de nouveau. J'en doute.

« Je peux partir dans ce cas ? » Je déteste être coincé ici . Pourquoi suis-je toujours à l'infirmerie ? Ils devraient la renommée en L'infirmerie de Potter, non, ça ne sonne plus comme une salle de repos à cause de la fin.

« Je pense que tu devrais rester ici pour une autre nuit, que ton bras guérisse, après, je pense, tu seras guéris et pourra sortir. » Super, encore une nuit à l'infirmerie !

« Oui, très bien… » hoche juste la tête et recule lentement. Est ce qu'il part ? Je suis fatigué, je pense que je devrais dormir, et repenser à tout ça.

Je peux lire les pensées de Ron et Hermione, je ne veux même pas m'imaginer ce que je vais entendre par le futur. Oh non ! Et s'il y'en à un qui commence à fantasmer ? Non ! Et sur quelqu'un que je connais ? Ça va être horrible, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça !

Tiens, revoilà madame Pomfresh avec une autre bouteille d'on ne sait trop quoi. Je vous jure, ils pourraient avoir une meilleure médecine dans ce château ! Ew, celle là à le goût de tripe. Dégoûtant.

Ah, un oreiller si doux, je pense que je vais fermer les yeux et…

(plus tard) Quelle heure il est ? Il ne peu pas être tôt il fait encore tout noir dehors ! Où est la montre ? Là, 1 heure du matin ! Aw… Bon, je me rendors moi…

Attendez, est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce ? Mais oui ! Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ! Et ce n'est pas madame Pomfresh ! Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ?

_Stupide Belette, lui as tu fais quelque chose de grave ? Personne ne peut faire du mal à Potter, sauf moi._

Oh mon dieu, est ce que c'est Malefoy !


End file.
